Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This Profile contains Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Summary "Ego was a Celestial, a primordial and extremely powerful entity, and the father of Star-Lord. He originally appeared to be a caring and wise father with a cocky personality, similar to his own son. However, it is later revealed that he is a ruthless entity with a god complex who wishes to conquer the universe. He is a mysterious adventurer from far parts of the galaxy who has heard the legend of the Guardians of the Galaxy following the Battle of Xandar and has come to meet them for the first time. Reunited with his son in 2014, Ego desired to forward his plan to rule the universe by using his son's Celestial genes to terraform the planets he has planted alien seedlings on. Ego's plans were foiled by the Guardians of the Galaxy and he was ultimately destroyed by their hand. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 5-C, 3-B with his seeds and Star-Lord's DNA Name: Ego (the Living Planet) Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Millions of years Classification: Celestial (primordial race of humanoid god-like beings), living planet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Limited Mind Control, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-High to High), Flight (For his Avatar) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Effortlessly destroyed Sovereign ships with energy blasts.) | Moon level (Created his planet, which is the size of Earth's moon, and has full control over it.), Multi-Galaxy level with his seeds and Star-Lord's DNA (Would have enveloped and assimilated countless planets across the universe.) Speed: Subsonic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Took several shoots from Star-Lord's blasters and regenerated instantly. It took Yondu's large ship landing on his avatar to destroy it. Crashed in his fight with Peter through several structures.) | Moon level, Unknown for his brain (The bomb rocket created to kill Ego was made from interdimensional Sovereign batteries, which were stated to have enough energy to take out the Sovereign fleet) Range: Several kilometers (Fired a few energy blasts which were powerful enough to destroy all of the Sovereign spaceships attacking The Guardians of the Galaxy) | Planetary, Multi-Galaxy with his seeds. Stamina: Unlimited Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: ' At least Genius-level (godlike being with millions of years of knowledge) '''Weaknesses: ' The brain within the core of his planet, can be put to sleep by Mantis. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Matter Manipulation:' Ego is able to manipulate matter to a molecular level thanks to his Celestial powers. He used this ability to create a shell around himself which he later evolved into a planet. His brain is stored in the center of his planet's core. During the battle with his son, he created various melee weapons out of matter and even created a humanoid giant of himself. He also shows the ability to use the entire planet against the Guardians, trapping them in stone and sand, even pull down a ravenger ship. *'Energy Manipulation:' Ego, is able to manipulate energy in a various of way for every purpose he desires. **'Energy Tentacles: '''He is able to create massive energy tentacles to combat and restrain Peter Quill's allies. **'Energy Blasts:' Used an energy blast to destroy all of the Sovereign spaceships attacking The Guardians of the Galaxy **'Energy Form: Ego can form the energy, to create all things he want, from a ball to a humanoid form for himself *'''Hypnosis Inducement: Ego has the ability to hypnotize beings including children into activating his seedlings. He does this with a touch to the person's forehead. *'Biological Manipulation:' Ego has also shown to be able to manipulate biological matter. **'Tumor Inducement:' Stated that he was responsible for the death of Star Lords mother, by implanting a tumor inside her. **'Avatar Creation:' In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the universe, Ego created for himself an humanoid avatar who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. The body is provided with a digestive system, pain receptors and a reproductive system. ***'Reconstitution: '''The body can reconstitute itself when damaged, and rebuild from the ground when completely destroyed. When Star-Lord repeatedly shot Ego after hearing his confession, Ego's avatar began repairing itself almost immediately. ***'Shape-Shifting:' Ego's feature can also be heavily altered, as he showed to his son Peter Quill when transforming himself into David Hasselhoff. '''Key:' Avatar | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Planets Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3